Our Institution is a Member of the Gynecological Oncology Group. The overall goals of the group and the Study Protocols are described in the group chairman's grant application. Our Institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the Group's Operations Office. Our Department has continuud to be a major contributor to the Group's activity since the beginning of its cooperative activity. Currently over 300 new invasive gynecologic malignancies and approximately 500 new pre-invasive lesions are seen each year. Over 100 new patients were entered into one of the group's protocols this past year. We anticipate a greater number of new patients to enter this current year as recent activation of new protocols will increase our in-put.